


Day Three: Boarding School

by Fallen_and_Breathless



Series: Faberry Week 2014: The Sequel [3]
Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_and_Breathless/pseuds/Fallen_and_Breathless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel are moved into their new dorm. Unfortunately, neither of them are pleased with their new roommate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Three: Boarding School

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the love of my life for editing and fixing all of my tense situations (haha!) and for generally being awesome. =) 
> 
> And of course, thank you to the people who have been reading my stuff. I certainly hope you've enjoyed them. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me, I just happen to fangirl over some of the characters occasionally.

"This wasn't exactly my first choice either so if you just stay out of my way we should get along fine."

“Look, I'm not saying we need to become the best of friends. You obviously don't like me; I'm not entirely sure why you don't, but that doesn't really matter. We need to at least tolerate each other though. We're going to be in this rather small room together for the next year, there's really no point in making ourselves more miserable than we have to be. Shall we at least call a truce? I'm sure we can be civil, even if-” 

“This is not what I signed up for.” The blonde groaned as she dropped to her mattress, glaring daggers at her new roommate. “Staying out of my way does _not_ consist of you rambling at me for twenty minutes at a time.” 

Rachel huffed, scooting closer to the edge of her own bed, letting her feet dangle off the side. “I am simply trying to establish a general agreement for our time together...”

“Fine,” Quinn snapped. “You want ground rules? You leave me alone, and I will do the same. Anything else can be dealt with if it becomes a problem.” 

As far as Quinn was concerned, the conversation was over. She grabbed her headphones from the other side of her bed, shoved them onto her ears and turned her music up. 

Rachel stared at the girl in disbelief. Okay, maybe her new roommate didn't want to be friends, but that was no excuse to be so blatantly rude. Rachel's frustration with this ridiculous person was growing by the minute, and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it for much longer. Making a quick decision, Rachel riffled around in her wardrobe for a moment before pulling out a sparkling pink gym bag covered in golden stars. With a quick glance back at Quinn, Rachel slung the bag over her shoulder and left for the campus gym. 

A few hours on the elliptical and a quick shower later, Rachel returned to her dorm, worn out and clear-headed. 

She set her bag next to her clothes basket and got her laptop from her desk before settling onto her bed. When Rachel finally looked over at Quinn, she saw the blonde was tucked into the corner of her bed, curled against the wall with a Cheshire Cat in the crook of her arm. A novel lying just out of her reach where she had fallen asleep mid-chapter. A hint of a smile appeared on Rachel's face; if only she could figure out how to keep the girl this peaceful when she was awake too.


End file.
